


Ink Marks

by ahhelga



Series: A Name of My Own [2]
Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhelga/pseuds/ahhelga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name on my heart is a reminder of who I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash / also i've never dealt with tattoo artists or salons, so i have no idea if i was at all accurate. please read the first part in the series before this one. also, there's an anti-woman slur.

Sid soon learns there's a pattern to some of Andy's sudden emotional, sometimes really sexy states. After he had written his boyfriend's name on his wrist, he didn't think anything of it, not until everybody had been at the Davis household looking at old photo albums.

It had been uncomfortable for him. He never cared for being sentimental for shit like that, especially when he knew these memories were from a time that Sid was all kinds of fucked up, more so than now. Still, he had focused a lot on the pictures of young Andy, in which many included those goddamn toys Sid hated.

His attention was brought to some of the toys saying "ANDY" on them, and his mom made some offhand comment about insisting he claimed everything he owned. For some reason, it made Sid and Andy look at each other; Andy's face was both embarrassed and heated. Everything clicked into place for Sid. The idea of possession got his head reeling.

That night they had crazy, quiet sex on the floor of Andy's childhood bedroom. As it happened, Andy had traced the wrist where the ink had all but disappeared from, and Sid had made his decision as they finished in the dark.

Today, Sid knows his goal. He's sure it's a right one, but, still... He wants to reassure himself that it's not a mistake, yet he can't seem to muster up the courage to seek advice. He was never one for that. Besides, who would he turn to for that? Hannah? Molly? Or - Jesus - Andy's _mom_?

So he settles into the chair, still anxious, but desperate to go through with it. He _is_ going to get Andy's name tattooed onto his body.

"Hey Sid," his usual tattoo artist asks. "Your boy not around for this one?"

Sid shakes his head. Usually, Andy is with him to hold his hand and keep him company. He doesn't really get pained or scared - he's not a fucking pussy - but he likes his boyfriend being there whenever he gets a new tattoo.

"No, this one is... a surprise," he responds instead.

The tattoo artist - Carlos - raises his brows. "Oh?"

Sid explains to him his plan: he's getting Andy's name in handwritten scrawl tattooed over his heart, just like the toys that littered the photographs. He was going to get one of Andy's old toys to drive the point home too, but he decided that was fucking stupid and remembered how much he hated those little shits. Instead, he hopes he conveys all of Andy's ownership into this four letter tattoo. All of this spills out of him, and soon he's talking about his fears about the tattoo. That it was a dumb idea. That Andy would reject him. That he was revealing too much of himself doing this. 

Carlos listens patiently - it's slow today, so they've got the time. When he opens his mouth, it's all the reassurance that Sid needs before he's positive this is the best thing he could do.

"You two don't make sense," Carlos starts and it pisses of Sid until he continues. "I don't know how you've lasted this long, really. You're the definition of opposites attract, I guess, because you two are pretty fucking perfect together. I mean, I've learned a thing or two from being a tattoo artist. You lay out your life on your skin, and hell yeah that makes you vulnerable, but it's also empowering, y'know? You're owning that ink; it's a part of you. I normally hate tattooing names like that - pro'lly because I gotta change it up some shit way later on usually - but for you two? If what you're saying is true, then this will just go to show that you're owning each other. And it's - worth a shot."

So Sid gets the name scrawled on his chest, the first that isn't on his arms. He is thankful for Carlos's words. They linger in his head during the process, since Andy isn't here for his usual support. He's happy he's decided to put the tattoo over his heart, where it is both visible for the world to see, yet private just for his love. Sid thinks about the wrist where he originally wrote the name, too open and too vulnerable. Next time, he thinks. He's not ready for that yet.

Still, as he walks out of the salon and on his way back home, the ache on his chest is just a reminder that Andy has always been there for him, will always be there for him. And he carries that name everywhere he goes starting now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized too late that there's a major shift in tense from the last chapter, and didn't do anything about it. Sorry. 
> 
> Also get ready for schmoopy stuff.

For all his bravado, his excitement and surety at getting the tattoo, Sid was nervous to walk into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend.

Because, despite knowing his own feelings, he wasn't sure it would be reciprocated. Though he knew in his heart of hearts that he was, if not ready, then willing to open up to the world that he belonged to Andy, there was still that nasty little voice that told him he wasn't good enough: Andy was gonna shun him away, and that, even though the tattoo or his feelings wouldn't change, Andy's could.

Sid shook those thoughts away. He'd get a slapping if his boyfriend knew what he was thinking. _Hopefully of the sexy variety,_ his thoughts took a turn.

Again he had to shake it away.

He didn't think as he walked through the threshold where he could smell Andy cooking up some spaghetti, one of the few meals he could make himself. Sid watched from the sidelines as Andy made his way around the kitchen, chopping onions and stirring sauce. Maybe he was just stalling, but he really couldn't get enough of watching this guy.

Finally Andy looked up. "Hey, it's still gonna be a while, so I hope you're not that hungry yet."

Sid just shook his head. There was a moment, and then...

"What's wrong?"

Sid shook his head again and said, "Ahh--nothing. I just. I'll tell you. After you're done cooking."

Andy eyed him warily. Sid knew it put him on edge, and he almost felt bad as he watched nervous hands work their way through the movements. It took a while, which was fine, part of why he'd said after cooking was to calm his nerves. While it didn't really do that, he did appreciate the extra time to prepare for what he was going to say.

Almost immediately when the pasta got to (a little too) al dente, Andy put down the spoon and mitt and turned to Sid.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, yeah..." was all he could say in response. He awkwardly lifted his arm to scratch his head, but it stretched his chest that made him wince from the tenderness.

Andy was at his side in an instant. He cooed as he gently placed a hand on Sid's heart, but all it did was make him wince once more. Somehow, Andy understood. He instead quietly, steadily graze his finger tips along the sleeves on the arms. Though it should have been awkward, the silence fueled the calm energy between the two of them.

"May I?" He asked when he got to the bottom button of Sid's shirt.

Any other time and there would have been a wise crack, but instead he nodded simply and Andy got to unbuttoning the flannel.

With every release button he felt a fire. For some reason, he could feel every breath Andy took, every shake of hand, every bit of the anticipation.

It was like they were holding their breaths because once Andy exposed Sid's bandaged chest, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's this?" His boyfriend asked, as if he didn't know every inch of Sid's feelings.

With trembling fingers, he peeled back the medical tape and revealed the scrawl of the word "ANDY." Its namesake lightly gasped at first sight. Slowly tears built in his eyes, and Sid shifted, still sure that his previous fears were coming to life as the reveal was happening. He avoided looking into Andy's eyes, not wanting to know the outcome just yet.

"Sid, look at me."

He lifted his face, and since Andy was shorter than him, almost immediately he was met with warmth and desire. They instantly started kissing, not sure who started it. It was always like this - passionate as mouths melded together and heat emanated from the center of them. The food was forgotten as the two stumbled their way attached together to the couch. Luckily they didn't need to walk far in their small apartment.

As they fell back onto the couch, Sid was flooded with so much feeling as Andy tried to touch as close as possible to the tattoo - just at the edge of the band aid.

The reassurances flowed between kisses.

"I love you so much."

"Wish I could kiss it."

"I belong to you."

They got lost in the mood. Soon, as most of their making out resulted in, they were shedding clothes and losing themselves even further in each other's bodies. Sid knew it was strictly in his imagination, but he could have sworn his new tattoo tingled at the highs. Perhaps it was just his connection to Andy.

And when they were complete and content, Sid's fears alleviated, he knew he made the right decision.


End file.
